


I'm Just A Reader, You're Every Chapter

by Austinattack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, Frottage, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Oral Sex, Parties, Pining, Top!Zayn, Zouis Fic Exchange, bottom!Louis, louis kissing other boys, safe sex, sorry liam is only in it for like a second, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go get Louis away from that prick," Harry slurred, reaching up to poke Zayn's cheek. "And like. Kiss him. You want to. I can tell."</p><p>Zayn glared down at Harry, and shrugged his shoulder so he couldn't lean on him anymore. "Fuck off."</p><p>Harry smirked and slipped his arms around Zayn. "You do. You liiiiiiike him," he gushed, wiggling closer, while Zayn's face warmed. "You should go kiss him. You should bring him over here and kiss him all over."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Harry."</p><p>or</p><p>Zayn and Louis are uni roommates, Zayn may have a crush, and Louis can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Reader, You're Every Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> I’ve never written Zouis before, but this was a lot of fun! It’s all very rushed and sporadic and repetitive, but oh well. I may revisit this in the future, but no promises, haha. I like commas and I like run-on sentences. SORRY ABOUT IT. I wrote most of this at work, which is such a bad thing. I’m the worst employee ever! But I pounded out at least 7000 words of this there, haha. Omg. 
> 
> Special thanks to: My boss for being out two days at work so I could sneakily write this; my ex-boyfriend and my therapist for being proud of me for writing so much (since I haven’t written anything in way too long); the Mods for putting on this Exchange; As It Is, who’s full length debut is amazing and who are all I’ve been listening to for months; and of course, my lovely beta, Warmlou [tumblr], and my lovely beta/brit-picker, Zaddyshairdye [tumblr]. Thank you guys for all your help!<3!
> 
> The title is from ‘Sorry’ by As It Is. 
> 
> And to littlepinkbow, I hope this is at least slightly something you'll enjoy! I realize now that it barely has any uni in the uni au aspect of it, haha.  
> ************

The first sight to greet Zayn as he entered his new halls of residence was a blonde boy straddling another boy on the ugly living space sofa. The blonde’s hands were tangled in messy brown curls, and their lips were attached, and the noises they were making made Zayn cringe.

They didn’t notice him, and he didn’t stick around long enough for them to. He quickly turned down the short hallway, and entered room B, opening the door, only to slam it closed. _Great._ He was miserable already.

The left side of the room was already done up. There was a blue quilt and a sheet in a heap on the bed with two pillows piled carelessly on top. The football posters that were hung up on the wall were crooked, and there was a laptop charger connected to nothing. The stack of textbooks on the chest of drawers also proved to Zayn that his roommate had already moved in. He wondered if one of the boys kissing on the sofa was living in his room with him, or if they'd be in the other room in their halls.

He sighed, and set his bag down on the bed that he assumed was his, and kept his suitcase on the floor. He unpacked his clothes first, getting them fit into the unoccupied chest of drawers, and then he made his bed, stretching the fitted sheet over the corners of the thin mattress, and placing his pillows and his quilt on top. He unpacked his art supplies, making sure to carefully set all of it up in the top drawer of his chest of drawers. It was then that he heard the main door slam, and a voice.

 _"Fucking really, you sluts? Use your own goddamned room_ ," the voice said in an irritated tone, just before the door to the bedroom opened, and a boy stood there, with icy blue eyes and sweat damp fringe and grass stains on the knees of his tight jeans. There was a football tucked under his arm, and a slightly forced smile on his lips. "Zayn, yeah?" he said, his voice light as his smile got a little more real.

Zayn nodded, and he closed the drawer, standing up straight. "And you're Louis?" he asked, and Louis nodded, setting his ball on the floor at the end of his bed, before he kicked it gently so it would roll under.

"The one and only," Louis said, grinning as he flopped down on his bed. "Those two whores outside are Harry and Niall. Haven't seen each other in a whole two days, so they've gotta make up for lost time, ya know," he said, rolling his eyes. "You aren't homophobic are you? 'Cause if so, you're gonna have a horrendous time here, mate."

Zayn shook his head, though he still couldn't get a word in.

"Good," Louis said, smiling at Zayn. "Lucky for you, I don't have a boyfriend to bring back here and fuck," he said casually. "So you'll only have to deal with those two."  
Louis talked a lot, Zayn found out quickly. Louis was nineteen, and here on a scholarship for football. Louis had four younger sisters. Louis hated his dad. Louis and Harry and Niall were best friends. Louis had sucked Harry's dick on accident once. (That one confused Zayn. _Accidentally? What?_ ) But Zayn learned a lot about Louis, was the point.

"I'm starving," Louis chirped and stood up from his bed. "Come get dinner with me," he added, moving towards the door to the bedroom. "And you have to tell me stuff about you now."

Zayn hadn't really planned on doing much of anything that day. He just wanted to stay in the room and paint or something. But he was getting up, and following Louis out of their room. Louis talked the whole walk over to the university's canteen, telling Zayn embarrassing stories about Niall, and about his own allergy to cats, which made him miserable, since, like, cats are wonderful.

The campus was actually really lovely. Very scenic--trees and flowers everywhere, landscape rocks, and even a tiny pond with lilypads. Zayn wondered how long it would take for that to get ruined. Once they got into the building, they walked slowly, and while Zayn listened to Louis jabber on, he glanced around the hallways, spotting a little lounge area, a few classrooms with pianos in them, and a large staircase.

"I bet you're studying history," Louis said as they waited together in the canteen line to get pizza. "You look like one of those really cool history teachers who everyone has a crush on."

Zayn smiled at that, and he laughed a little. He'd been told that quite a few times. "I take Art, actually," he said, and Louis nodded.

"That was my next guess," he told Zayn, smiling as he grabbed two slices of pizza with extra cheese. He also got a bag of crisps and a little pack of carrots, since Harry was always on him about eating healthy.

Zayn took one slice of pizza with peppers and onions on it, and also a basket of chips. He followed Louis to a table, the booths covered in brightly colored material. The room was full of bright, mismatching colors, from the booths and chairs to the curtains and napkin holders. Very hip. Sort of.

Louis asked Zayn a lot of questions. About his family, and where he was from, and what kind of music and films he liked, and then about art, which Zayn talked the most about.

Usually, when people talk a lot, they didn't tend to listen. But Zayn noticed that Louis wasn't like that at all. He did, indeed, talk way too much. But every time Zayn spoke, Louis listened like he needed to remember it all. Like Zayn was saying something important. And that was kind of nice.

On their way back to halls, they ran into Harry and Niall. They introduced themselves to Zayn, Harry hugging him, which made Zayn tense up a little, but he smiled none the less. All of his roommates were nice enough, thankfully. Honestly, Zayn had been worried about it. His older sister had told him the horrors of having bad roommates, and she certainly scared him with it. But so far, Zayn liked them all. Louis was pretty funny and interesting, and he wasn't bad to look at either. He really enjoyed hanging out with him, whether it was kicking his football around late on the pitch, or watching a movie on their sofa, or grabbing lunch at the tiny cafe on campus. Zayn just. Liked him.

The first four weeks went by pretty quickly, just a blur of syllabuses and new teachers and loads and _loads_ of work. Zayn liked it, though. He had already drawn Louis for one of his art classes, and he was currently working on a painting of Harry holding a bunch of dead roses. Niall had taken the photo that Zayn was using, and he insisted on credit when Zayn presented his finished piece.

He'd met a few other people, mostly Louis' friends, and he took a liking to Liam, who was very nice and always helpful. He only had one class on Fridays, Art History at eleven, so he was finished with the day by one. Tuesday and Thursday he had lunch with Harry, both of them having a half hour break before their classes at noon, and on Mondays and Wednesdays he had physics with Niall. He only had one class with Louis, which made him a little sad. Thursday choir--just a bunch of kids who needed a music credit, who couldn't really sing. Zayn wasn't even going to take that, but he needed one more elective. Louis loved it, though. It was one of the only classes he took seriously. He had football practice Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, so Zayn didn't see him much of him on those evenings until late.

It was around ten at night on Friday when Louis finally came into their bedroom, smiling as he plopped down on Zayn's bed, earning the older boy a glare, since Zayn was trying to concentrate on his physics homework.

"We're going out," Louis informed him, snatching Zayn's pencil from his hand. "No excuses. You didn't come out with me yesterday. So you have to come tonight."  
  
Zayn groaned, and shook his head. "No. I wanna get this done."

"Come on, Zee," Louis said, sitting up on his knees. "You have all weekend to do boring work. Come with meeeee! There will be loads of pretty girls there," he tried, wiggling his eyebrows.

Zayn hadn't exactly mentioned yet that he wasn't into girls, and Louis hadn't exactly asked. He sighed, and rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Louis away. "Fine," he said, smiling when Louis squealed happily.

"Don't change a thing about what you look like, either," Louis said, getting up from Zayn's bed. "You look hot."

Zayn chuckled, and shook his head, getting up to chase Louis out of the room. So Louis thought he was hot. That was nice. He didn't really think he looked hot, exactly. He was just wearing black jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was down though. Maybe that was it. Louis, though. He looked _fantastic_. With those stupid white jeans, and that stupid red shirt with the scooped collar. Zayn hated it when Louis wore the outfit because it made Zayn want him in ways he absolutely shouldn't.

Louis linked their arms, and they left their suite, walking about a block off campus to a house with music blaring from it. Zayn frowned a little. He had never been one for big parties. But Louis was beaming, and that was enough to convince Zayn to go in.

However, Louis was quick to leave him, spotting a boy he'd been flirting with for a few days. "Have fun, yeah?" Louis told him, pressing a messy kiss to his cheek. "Get a drink and dance with someone. Just don't get pregnant," he teased with a smirk, before he was walking backwards and away from Zayn.

Zayn watched with furrowed eyebrows, and he frowned again, looking around the room. He walked around slowly for a while, until he spotted Liam, and he made his way over to him, smiling sheepishly as Liam put his arm around Zayn's neck. Zayn hung out with Liam and his friends for about an hour, before Liam disappeared with some girl, leaving Zayn alone again.

Managing to get himself to the kitchen, Zayn grabbed a beer from the refrigerator, and he found a small sofa in the living room, plopping down on it. It wasn't a very good spot, though, since he had a perfect few of Louis grinding up against that guy, his head thrown back over his shoulder, his hand tangled in the back of his hair. The boy was blonde and tall and fucking attractive, and he had his hands low on Louis’ hips, clearly holding onto him tightly.

Zayn wasn't sure how long he had been watching them for, but now Louis was making out with the guy, and Zayn felt completely sick to his stomach. The worst part was probably that Zayn could tell Louis wasn't really enjoying it. Zayn knew how Louis liked to be kissed. Not that he'd had the chance to kiss him, but Louis had told him. He didn't like mouth wide open kissing. He didn’t like too much tongue. And that's exactly what he was doing with that guy. It also didn't help that Louis kept passing glances at Zayn.

Suddenly, there was a weight on the sofa next to Zayn, and he looked over to see Harry slouching down, and the boy put his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Hey," he whispered, almost nuzzling into Zayn.

"Hi, Haz," he murmured, patting Harry's knee.

"You've been sat here for like," Harry started, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think. "Liiiiiiike, _forever_."

Zayn frowned a little, and shrugged. "So? What else am I supposed to do?"

"Go get Louis away from that prick," Harry slurred, reaching up to poke Zayn's cheek. "And like. Kiss him. You want to. I can tell."

Zayn glared down at Harry, and shrugged his shoulder so he couldn't lean on him anymore. "Fuck off."

Harry smirked and slipped his arms around Zayn. "You do. You liiiiiiike him," he gushed, wiggling closer, while Zayn's face warmed. "You should go kiss him. You should bring him over here and kiss him all over."

"Shut the fuck up, Harry," Zayn groaned, shoving the boy away.

Harry actually giggled at that, covering his mouth with both of his hands. "You should kiss someone, then. That'll make Louis really jealous."  
  
"No it won't."

"Uhhh yeah. It will. Trust me. He'll be all over you if you kiss someone else," Harry said with a wide grin.

"I'm not just going to go kiss someone, Harry," Zayn said, frowning. "And it doesn't matter anyway. He can do whatever he wants."

"Who can do what he wants?" Niall said, as he plopped down on Harry's other side with a beer in his hand.

"Zayn wants to kiss Louis," Harry said, looking over at Niall, putting his hand on his thigh, and Zayn just groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Just kiss him, then?" Niall said, like it was the easiest solution he's ever come up with.

"I told him to kiss someone else to make Lou jealous," Harry announced, resting his head on Niall's shoulder.

Niall grinned, and he looked over at Zayn. "That's a good idea. He gets jealous really easily."

"I have no reason to make Louis jealous!" Zayn growled, annoyed now, but it seemed that neither of them were listening, Harry's lips pressed to Niall's ear, whispering to him. Zayn watched Niall grin, nodding along to whatever Harry was saying, and then both of them were looking at him, almost wickedly.

"All right. We believe that you have no reason to. But. Just to prove to you that he _would_ get jealous," Niall started, smirking. "Kiss Harry."

Harry of course was beyond willing to participate in this clever plan, and he was quick to scoot closer to Zayn, biting his lip as he batted his eyelashes.

Zayn stared at them in disbelief. They couldn't have been serious, right? But they were both looking at Zayn expectantly. He hadn't kissed anyone in a really long time, and Harry was certainly attractive, and why the fuck not. He leaned close, and he could actually see the excitement in Harry's eyes as he closed the distance, pressing their lips together.

And fuck, Harry was a good kisser. His lips were soft and warm and fuck, it had just been a long time, okay? When Zayn felt Harry's hand on his waist, he let his own go up to tangle in the back of the boy's hair, which pulled a sweet little noise out of Harry's mouth. He wasn't aware of how long they'd been kissing, he wasn't aware of Niall watching them with hooded eyes, and he wasn't aware of Louis already walking over to them, until he was met with Louis' bum pressed right into his lap, his arms going around his neck.

"What's all this?" Louis asked, as Zayn pulled away from Harry, the other boy smirking wildly as he tucked his arm over Niall's shoulder. The look they were both giving Zayn simply said _I told you so._

Zayn's hands moved on their own, pressing gently to Louis' hips, and he looked up at him, shrugging. "Nothing. Thought you were dancing."

"I was. And then I saw you kissing Harold," Louis said, and Zayn could have sworn he was pouting.

"So?" Zayn challenged softly.

Louis' eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved his hips a little, trying his best to tease. "Didn't know you liked to kiss boys," he whispered.

That was the time that Niall got up, tugging silly little drunk Harry with him, and the blonde shot Zayn a wink, before they walked off.

Zayn just shrugged again. "You never asked."

"Well it might have been fucking nice to know," Louis said, definitely pouting now as he stared down at Zayn. "You should kiss me. Instead of Harry. I'm better."

Zayn swallowed thickly, but he kept his face relaxed, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you?" he asked smoothly, his thumbs rubbing little circles against Louis' hipbones.

Louis nodded, and he shifted his body so he was straddling Zayn, his thighs on either side of him. "Mhmm. Wanna see?"

"Yeah," Zayn breathed, not even bothering to pretend that he wasn't interested. Louis was on top of him for fuck's sake.

A grin stretched across Louis' face, and he leaned close, not wasting any time as he slotted their lips together, his hands cupping Zayn's neck.

Zayn hummed against Louis' lips, kissing him back at the pace Louis set for them, and he pulled him closer by his hips, which seemed to be something Louis liked, since the older boy let out a soft noise into Zayn's mouth. Louis flicked his tongue out at his bottom lip, and Zayn eagerly accepted, their tongues curling together for only a moment before Louis was pulling away. He pressed their foreheads together, panting slightly against Zayn’s lips.

“Can’t believe you,” he murmured, his eyebrows furrowed.

Zayn just surged forward again, wanting to kiss Louis more, and the older boy responded, opening his mouth so the kiss could be deeper than the last.

It didn’t take a lot of time at all for Zayn’s hands to wander up under Louis’ shirt, and Louis let out a tiny moan into Zayn’s mouth, before he pulled away. “I don’t really believe that you’re actually into boys,” Louis breathed with a coy smile. “Think you’ll have to prove it to me another way.”

Zayn smirked, staring up at louis with dark eyes. “Yeah? And how would I do that?” he murmured, letting his bottom lip brush against Louis.’ He was borderline half hard under his jeans, and he kept looking down at Louis’ pretty collarbones, wanting to get his mouth all over his tanned skin.

Louis hummed softly, and he easily caught Zayn’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down, before letting it go. “Take me home,” he whispered, and Zayn sure as hell didn’t waste any more time.

They didn’t bother to tell Harry and Niall that they were leaving, and everything seemed to go by in a blur the rest of the night. Louis pushed Zayn up against the wall in their room when they got in, and kissed him hard, pushing his shirt up and over his head while Zayn tried to keep Louis close. It was all so rushed, and soon, they were naked, sprawled out on Zayn’s bed.

The sex was sloppy, but so, _so_ hot, Zayn pinning Louis down beneath him while he fucked him from behind, and then Louis riding Zayn into fucking oblivion. Louis came first, his eyes locked with Zayn’s as he panted against his mouth, and Zayn followed close behind, spilling into the condom with a low groan.

Zayn cleaned Louis up after, though he probably didn’t do a good job, too hazed and sleepy and _happy_ to do much else. He really wanted to snuggle close to Louis and maybe kiss him some more, but the older boy was already asleep. So Zayn just smiled fondly, and pressed a little kiss to Louis’ temple, before he settled back into his bed, pulling the sheet up over their shoulders, and he easily fell into sleep.

***

In the morning, the sun peeked through their lopsided white shades, casting gold lines over the otherwise dark room. Zayn stirred; always hating the brightness, and he reached across the mattress, fingers met with cold, empty sheets.  
He was alone.

And Louis wasn’t in the bed opposite Zayn’s own, either. Which was very strange, since it was Saturday, and Louis didn’t get out of bed until at least noon on the weekends. There had to be a good reason. Maybe he just woke early. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Maybe he was getting breakfast. Maybe. So Zayn just sat up, pulled on a pair of sweats, and grabbed his Physics homework to finish.

Zayn didn’t see Louis for three days. The texts he sent him started out simple, joking, even.

_Am I that bad at sex? lol_  
_Youre missing Harry and Niall fucking on the counter._  
_Dont you have bio homework?_

On Sunday, Zayn was worried. Louis hadn’t responded, though Harry assured him that he probably just went home and forgot to mention it. But it didn’t ease Zayn’s mind much. Why wouldn’t Louis just text him back?

So Zayn kept texting.

_Where are you? :(_  
_You could at least let me know if youre dead or not._  
_I miss you._

Monday was miserable. Louis had been texting Harry. Not much, but he had been. So it was clear that he was blatantly ignoring Zayn. And that was so fucking unfair. Zayn didn’t understand what he did wrong. They fucked. Okay, great. Friends fuck all the time, right?

It was half seven at night when Zayn was sat on his bed, curled up around his sketch book while he glared down angrily at it, drawing dark, cross-hatched lines across the paper.

“Zayn?” Harry’s voice called from outside the door, and Zayn tried to ignore it, but Harry was stupid and persistent, and the prick came in anyway. He walked slowly to Zayn’s bed, and sat down carefully. “Zayn?” he said again, frowning.

“What?” Zayn asked, not looking up from his book. He could see Harry’s stupid face turn sad, but he didn’t care.

Harry just cleared his throat, and scooted closer. “You’re upset,” he stated simply. When Zayn didn’t respond, Harry just continued speaking. “He’s going to be different when he gets back. Just thought maybe I should let you know.”

Zayn finally looked up at him, and he frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“He doesn’t like to fuck people he knows,” Harry said, shrugging.

Zayn’s eyes narrowed. “What does that have to do with me?”

“He told me, Zee, don’t act like I don’t know,” Harry said, leaning back against the wall. “And it’s not like I didn’t watch you guys leave together.”

“Whatever,” Zayn grumbled, and looked back at his book. Of course Louis told Harry.

Harry was silent for a while, watching Zayn’s hand as he drew random scratches on the paper. “He likes you. So he’s going to stay away,” he whispered after a few moments.

Zayn’s head snapped up at that, staring at Harry with furrowed eyebrows.

“It’s just what he does,” Harry answered, though Zayn didn’t even ask.

“But if, if I like him back,” Zayn started, his voice much gentler now, but Harry was already shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t let people like him. Just lets people use him,” he said sadly, his eyes cast down now.

Zayn listened, and he frowned, feeling his entire chest cavity ache. Louis let people use him? Was he just letting Zayn use him Friday night? It may have been all rushed and lust-filled, but Zayn wouldn’t just go around doing that with anyone. He wanted it to be Louis. And he’d never seen Louis bring a boy back to their room. He’d watched him dance with and kiss boys at parties, but that was it. Zayn didn’t want Louis to think he was using him.

“I wasn’t using him,” he managed to say, looking over at Harry.

The younger boy smiled a little, and nodded. “I know,” he said, eyes going to Zayn once again. “I think he knows, too. And that’s what scares him.”

Zayn frowned again, and he sighed. “That’s so stupid. He’s such an idiot.”

Harry chuckled at that, and nodded. “He is. He just doesn’t want to get hurt.”

“I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“I know,” Harry murmured. “But I don’t want him to hurt you, either, okay? So, like. Maybe you should try and get over it.”

“Last night you were telling me to go for it,” Zayn said. “Was that just drunk Harry?”

Harry chuckled, and shrugged, before he was leaning against Zayn. “I was very drunk,” he said, smiling softly. “But we got to make out,” he teased with a grin. “No ra-grets.”

Zayn laughed quietly, and leaned his head on Harry’s. “No ra-grets,” he echoed.

They spent the rest of the evening together, curled up in Zayn’s bed watching _We’re The Millers_ for the sixth time that semester. Niall ended up joining them around midnight, having just finished with his study group, the boy cuddling into Harry’s opposite side. The blonde clearly was way more out of the loop than Harry was, which was fine with Zayn, honestly.

Tuesday, Louis finally texted. It was simple, and didn’t mean a damn thing, but it was something.

_do we have milk?_

It could have been mistaken for something Louis meant to send to his mother, or someone else that was very much not Zayn. Something he could have sent to Harry or to Niall. But he sent it to Zayn. So he responded.

_It’s expired._

And Louis didn’t text back. But when Zayn was entering their halls after his art appreciation class, he saw Louis, the boy putting a new carton of milk into their refrigerator.

Zayn had planned out this big speech, telling Louis off at first, and then telling him that he cared about him and he would never ever use him or hurt him, and it would end in a passionate romance movie kiss.

But all Zayn could do was stare, his heart beating so hard he swore the whole campus could hear it.

Louis noticed him then, as he closed the refrigerator. And he stared, too. “Hi,” he said softly, _finally._

“Hey,” Zayn replied quietly.

That was it, though, as Louis brushed passed him, walking like a ghost. Zayn watched him go into their bedroom, and he emerged with his football, leaving their halls without another word.

Zayn sighed heavily, and frowned, retreating to his bedroom to flop face down on his bed.

***

It went on just like that for ages; Louis acting as if Zayn didn’t exist, and Zayn watching Louis like a sad fucking dog every time the other boy would enter or leave without acknowledging him. It wasn’t fair! Louis didn’t even _try_ to hide it. He just ignored him entirely. Though, he wasn’t very friendly with Harry or Niall, either. Not that it made Zayn feel any better.

But the more Louis ignored him, the more Zayn liked him. The more he wanted to be with him. The more he wanted to fix things. He was absolutely a mess, whining and complaining to Harry, who always listened and pet through Zayn’s hair and rubbed his back. Finally, Niall found out, though he wasn’t as sweet and quiet as Harry, more along the lines of, _‘just tell him how you feel! Just fucking talk to him, idiot! Just do something!’_

Zayn tried not to complain to Niall much.

But Harry was lovely, and Zayn was really thankful for him. He grew to appreciate him much more than he had originally, and he thought of him now as his best friend. Zayn still hated him when he would walk in on him bending Niall over the counter, because, fuck! They eat there! Use the bedroom!

Zayn could tell how his closeness with Harry affected Louis, though. If the two of them were cuddled up on the sofa, Louis’ empty eyes would linger on them, before he would leave the room. Sometimes Zayn liked the look. Glad that Louis seemed like he didn’t enjoy their closeness. But other times, Zayn just wanted to get up, and wrap his arms around Louis and tell him that he missed him so, so much. He knew that Louis wouldn’t give him the chance, even if he tried.

One would think that, after not talking to someone for a while, a crush would start to go away. Not Zayn though. Not his stupid, fucked up brain. Louis still went out, and Harry and Niall would still try to drag Zayn to parties, and sometimes Zayn would have to watch Louis grind up on a boy, or slurp alcohol out of a girl’s belly button, and all of it just made Zayn sick enough to leave.

On a particularly horrible night, Zayn had stayed home from the party his roommates all went to, and he stayed in his bed, trying to finish a still-life painting of his night stand. It was quiet, up until the door swung open, and instantly, Louis was being pressed up against the bedroom wall, another boy kissing him messily.

Zayn’s eyes were wide, and he cleared his throat just as Louis was drunkenly bumping into the wardrobe.

“Oops,” Louis giggled, his face bright red as he glanced at Zayn, his hands still tangled in the boy’s dark hair. “Zaynie, do you think you could give us some privacy?” he asked, his voice sticky sweet as he batted his pretty eyelashes at Zayn.

Zayn frowned, not strong enough to hide the anger in his eyes. But he nodded, staring down at Louis as he stood up, and he could have sworn he saw Louis’ eyes widen, before he was walking out of the room, painting materials in hand.

Except, the second he slammed the door behind him, he was tearing up his project, throwing it to the floor in tiny pieces. His heart seemed to rip itself in half at the same time. Louis hadn’t talked to him in weeks. And the first thing he said to him was requesting him to leave. So he could fuck some guy. Zayn moved to the sofa, grabbing the pillow there, and shoved his face into it, holding in his angry sounds he wanted to make. All he wanted to do was hate Louis. It would be so much easier.

It was only about ten minutes later when the random boy came out of the room, scowling fiercely as he left their suite. Zayn watched him, and frowned as well. As much as he was trying to pretend he hated Louis, he still got up off the sofa, and slowly walked to their bedroom, peering inside.

Louis was sat on Zayn’s bed, his arms wrapped around Zayn’s green pillow with his face shoved into it. He was rocking back and forth, and Zayn heard a little whimper.

“Were you going to fuck him on my bed?” he asked, voice pointed and probably too harsh.

The other boy’s head perked up, eyes red and puffy as he stared at Zayn, shaking his head quickly. “N-no,” he whispered, voice thick. “Of course not.”

Zayn just stared down at him, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why did he leave?”

Louis sniffled, and pushed his face back into the pillow, shaking his head.

“Right, then,” Zayn murmured, before he turned to leave.

“Zee, wait,” Louis said, lifting his face again to look at the other boy.

Zayn turned back around, watching Louis through guarded eyes. “What?”

Louis’ lower lip trembled as he stared at Zayn, his eyes wet and sad, and fuck, Zayn felt his chest absolutely ache. “I-I miss you,” Louis breathed shakily, just as a few thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

Zayn had only seen Louis cry one other time; when he was drunk, of course, and some gross boy told Louis he was too slutty for him. It almost made Zayn laugh at the time, hearing Louis say that his sluttiness was perfectly acceptable, but he still held him that night until he calmed down.

But now, Louis was weeping, silently, and it was breaking Zayn’s fucking heart. “I’ve been right here,” he whispered, swallowing hard.

“I know,” Louis mumbled, reaching up to wipe his eyes. “I’m, I’m so sorry,” he added, brokenly.

“You fucking should be,” Zayn whispered, but then he was moving close to sit down beside Louis. He knew this wasn’t a conversation they should have while Louis was drunk, so he simply put his arm around the boy, and he couldn’t help but smile a little when Louis instantly leaned into him.

Louis pressed his face into Zayn’s chest and gripped his shirt with his hand, letting out another little whimper. “M’sorry,” he whispered again, closing his eyes. “Don’t wanna miss you anymore.”

“You don’t have to. I’m right here,” Zayn promised, all of his anger towards Louis disappearing. He just hoped in the morning, it wouldn’t have reason to return.

Louis nodded, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to practically bury himself into Zayn’s chest. “Don’t leave,” he begged, clinging to him.

“I won’t,” Zayn whispered.

It didn’t take long for Louis’ breaths to even out, and Zayn thought he was sleeping, so he attempted to lie them down, but Louis whimpered, gripping Zayn’s shirt harder as his eyes fluttering open. “Stay,” he rasped.

“I’m staying, Lou,” Zayn whispered, carefully helping Louis lie against the pillows. “I’m here. Go back to sleep.”

Louis nodded again, pressing even closer to Zayn while the other boy pulled up the quilt to their shoulders. Zayn wrapped his arms gently around Louis’ middle then, and smiled when Louis rubbed his face against his chest.

Nothing else was said, and Louis drifted to sleep again, though Zayn stayed awake for a long time, wanting to keep holding Louis just in case this would be the only chance he ever got.

The next thing he knew, though, he was waking up, his eyes fluttering as he felt a warm body wiggling against him. He looked down blearily, seeing Louis still there, his own sleepy eyes staring right back up at Zayn. They didn’t speak, eyes locked as Zayn lifted his hand slowly, fingers brushing against Louis’ jaw, while Louis’ hand cupped the side of Zayn’s neck. Zayn could see the way Louis’ eyes flitted to his lips, and he felt his body warm.

Zayn thought he noticed Louis leaning closer, but then a loud moan followed by a whimper of Harry’s name elicited from the room next to theirs, and they both broke out into grins, laughing in hushed tones. Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, hugging him tightly as he laughed quietly, and Zayn hugged him back just as securely.

“Be my friend again,” Zayn whispered into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get even closer. “Cuddle me instead of Harry, from now on,” he muttered, a playful bitterness in his voice.  
Zayn laughed softly and nodded, his heart swelling.

***

Things got amazingly better. It was a slower process than just jumping back in, but it worked. Louis spent a few hours apologizing, which Zayn accepted right away, though he let Louis keep apologizing. They hung out together, sitting quietly on the sofa watching films, or Louis would look on while Zayn painted, or they would just talk. They became closer, it seemed; spending even more time together than ever. Zayn went to every one of Louis’ football matches, and even watched him practice when he could. And Louis went to Zayn’s first art show, being his biggest supporter. They were best friends again. And Zayn was happy.

Halloween though, terrified Zayn. Niall dressed as a ear of corn (which Zayn didn’t understand), and Harry dressed as a vampire (very original). Louis was an evil fairy, due to Harry’s request, and Zayn simply threw on a pair of cat ears and drew whiskers on his face, much to his roommates’ dismay.

What was terrifying about it all, was that Louis looked fucking sexy. He had on his tightest black jeans, and a ripped up tight, black t-shirt. He had sparkles and glitter covering his arms and the parts of his torso that were showing through the shirt, and eyeliner and sparkly black eyeshadow and his hair was messy and just. It was overwhelming.

They all went out to a party on campus, and it was actually really fun. Zayn didn’t drink too much, and Louis didn’t drink at all. Zayn only knew that since Louis was glued to his side all night. They danced together, playfully at first, but it turned a little filthy after a while. Zayn got nervous when Louis pulled away from him to dance with Niall for a bit, but his fear disintegrated when Louis was back to him right after.

Zayn wasn’t drunk. Maybe he was a bit tipsy, but he was in control. He knew what was happening around him. But while dancing with Louis, as his fingers dug into the jut of Louis’ hips and Louis’ head was thrown back over his shoulder, Zayn couldn’t help but press his lips to his ear. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he breathed, and he felt Louis shiver against him.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Louis said with a smirk, pressing his bum back a little firmer, one of his hands going up to tangle in the back of Zayn’s hair. Zayn hummed and kept swaying his hips with Louis, until Harry had sadly whisked Louis away to dance with him instead.

It almost felt like a repeat of the party when they first kissed. Zayn sat on a lumpy sofa, watching as Louis and Harry grinded up against each other. Though this time, Louis was blatantly watching Zayn, grinning each time he pushed back against Harry’s crotch. Louis threw a wink at Zayn, and Zayn frowned, narrowing his eyes at Louis, who just laughed and turned around in Harry’s arms, leaning up on his toes to whisper in Harry’s ear.

Zayn watched Harry smirk, and watched him look over at Zayn, and then he watched him grip Louis’ hair (too tightly, it looked like), before he yanked his head back, and pressed his real-looking fangs to Louis’ throat, pretending to bite him. Zayn hated them both. He decided then that it was Harry’s mission in life to torture him. Fucking prick. But Harry was looking at Zayn again, tilting his head like he wanted Zayn to come over.

So Zayn did. He got up, and walked through the groups of people, and pressed himself right up against Louis’ back. Louis was quick to reach up into Zayn’s hair again, exchanging a smirk with Harry. Zayn had to admit, Louis looked pretty good wedged between them. But he pushed the thought away when Louis turned around, his chest pressed to Zayn’s.

“I’m half vampire now,” he breathed in Zayn’s ear. “Did you see Hazza bite me?”

“I did,” Zayn said back, his hands low on Louis’ hips. He didn’t pay much attention to Harry after that, his eyes locked with Louis.’

“Kiss me,” Louis said next, his words breathy and light as he arched towards Zayn. And then Harry was gone, and then they were against a wall, and then they were kissing messily, Louis’ hands tight in Zayn’s hair while Zayn gripped Louis’ waist. The kiss was sloppy and hot and wet, and Zayn didn’t ever want to stop, if he were honest.

“Just kissing,” he breathed out, panting against Louis’ lips.

Louis nodded, sliding his hands down Zayn’s chest. “Just kissing.”

They ended up making out the rest of the night; slow, or hard, or messy, or sweet, but always kissing. Always next to each other. Teasing each other and making each other hard and Zayn was sure Louis was going to make him come in his fucking jeans at one point.

When the party started to dwindle down, the four boys retreated back to their halls, clinging to each other. Once in their room, Niall and Harry wished Zayn and Louis goodnight and disappeared into their own room, while Zayn and Louis stayed put in the kitchen area.

Louis smiled at Zayn, and he leaned back against the counter while tugging the front of Zayn’s shirt, pulling him close enough to kiss him again. They kissed lazily, slow and deep, until Louis finally turned his head away, smiling shyly. “I’m sleepy,” he cooed, his fingers dancing over Zayn’s chest.

Zayn nodded, and leaned back, taking Louis’ hand in his, and led him into their bedroom. They fell asleep together, tangled up in Zayn’s bed.

The morning came quickly, Zayn waking to an arm that wasn’t his throw over his face. He nudged it away, and smiled fondly as he looked down at the sleeping boy beside him. Louis’ mouth was hanging open, and his makeup was all smudged, and he looked absolutely beautiful. But Zayn’s fear returned once again, wondering if Louis would wake up and distance himself, even though all they did was kiss. So he lied still, his face turned towards the ceiling, hoping that things would stay the same between them.

Louis woke only a while later, blinking his eyes open as they focused on Zayn, and much to Zayn’s relief, the boy smiled--warm and friendly and happy. “Good morning,” he whispered, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey,” Zayn murmured, smiling back.

Louis reached his arms above his head, stretching. “Mm, are you hungover?” he asked softly, looking at Zayn once again.

“Not really,” Zayn whispered. “My head hurts a bit. But I didn’t drink too much.”

“Good,” Louis hummed, leaning close and cupping Zayn’s face as he pressed their lips together.

Zayn melted. Literally, just melted into Louis, his arms slipping around his waist to pull him in closer. They kissed for a long time, until Zayn was on top of Louis, his hips between the boy’s legs, both of them rutting against each other. It wasn’t frantic like it had been the first time. It was gentle and calm, relaxed and sweet while they slowly got out of their clothes from the previous night. Zayn made sure to touch Louis everywhere, all over his perfect little body, getting glitter all over himself.

Louis only giggled as he smeared some of the sparkles across Zayn’s cheek. Zayn laughed, and pinched Louis’ hip as he pressed his lips against his jaw, kissing along his skin. As Zayn worked his way down Louis’ body, Louis moaned shakily, tangling his fingers in Zayn’s hair.

“You know th-the time I brought that guy back here?” he whispered, though didn’t give Zayn a chance to respond. “I told him to leave. Since he wasn’t you.”

Zayn paused, and leaned up, his hand just hovering over Louis’ cock. “You’re such an arse.”

Louis breathed out a laugh, and nodded, biting his lip. “I am. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t let it happen again,” Zayn said, voice firm but teasing as he wrapped his fingers around Louis’ cock finally.

“O-okay,” Louis breathed, back arching off the bed.

“I like you a lot,” Zayn whispered, kissing lightly over Louis’ belly as he gave his dick a few little tugs. “Like, so much.”

Louis moaned quietly, fisting his hand in Zayn’s hair. “I like you a lot, too,” he said honestly. “But p-please don’t confess your love to me right now. Not while your hand’s on my cock,” he panted out a laugh.

Zayn chuckled, and lowered his head, eyes locked on Louis. “Gonna confess it all over you,” he said with a grin.

“Cheeky,” Louis murmured, but it broke off into a moan as Zayn’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, suckling lightly. “Oh, fuck, Zee,” he whined, gripping Zayn’s hair tighter. Zayn flicked his tongue against Louis’ slit, while his eyes stayed locked with the other boy’s, and he smiled around his cock before bobbing down slowly.

Zayn barely had enough time to suck Louis properly before the other boy was shoving the bottle of lubricant and a condom down to him. “Impatient,” Zayn grumbled, looking up at Louis, but he obeyed the silent commands, pulling back and sitting up. He slicked up his fingers, while leaning forward to kiss Louis again, the older boy moaning softly into Zayn’s mouth, though the sound got louder when Zayn pressed his middle finger inside of him slowly.

“Y-yes, ah,” Louis moaned, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck.

Louis was a sweaty, sparkly mess by the time Zayn had three fingers fucking into him, pressing deeply inside. Zayn’s cock was throbbing between his legs, begging for attention though he ignored it. He wanted Louis to be open and ready for him. Louis reached down then, and although it looked awkward, his fingers worked on getting the condom open and slipped onto Zayn’s cock, slicking him with lubricant.

“Please, Zayn. I’m ready, yeah?” the boy whimpered, rolling his hips down.

Zayn nodded, and gently eased his fingers out, and gripped Louis’ cock so he could have the pleasure of the wetness on him. “Promise me that you won’t run away again,” he whispered.

Louis looked up at him, and he nodded, his clean hand cupping Zayn’s cheek. “I promise.”

Zayn locked their eyes, and he leaned down to brush their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Okay,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead to Louis’ while he lined himself up, and carefully moved forward, his cock sliding inside of Louis.

They moaned together, open mouthed and quiet, Louis’ hands tangling in Zayn’s hair. Zayn swallowed down all of Louis’ beautiful sounds as he started a slow rhythm, just a gentle back and forth of his hips, and Louis was moaning like mad already, clinging to Zayn desperately.

Louis’ body moved with Zayn’s, and everything felt so good. Zayn lifted up, hands against the mattress, and he stared down at Louis, watching the way his mouth would open and close, his eyes glassy and locked on Zayn. “You’re so gorgeous,” Zayn whispered shakily, smiling softly.

“You’re like a fucking greek god,” Louis panted with a laugh. “ _You’re gorgeous_.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re any less,” Zayn said, and leaned back down to kiss him sweetly. Louis moaned into Zayn’s mouth, curling their tongues together as he rolled his hips down, trying to take Zayn’s cock deeper.

It felt so much better than their first time. As much as Zayn liked it then, this made his chest ache and his body tremble with each thrust inside, and he could tell Louis loved it, too, his body shaking beneath Zayn. He gently lifted Louis’ legs up onto his shoulders, which made Louis groan loudly as he tossed his head back, clenching down on Zayn. Zayn moaned with him, his hips speeding up, snapping forward faster, which caused Louis to let out a growl, tugging Zayn back in for a messier kiss.

“Harder,” Louis begged, lips still brushing Zayn’s, and he obeyed, pressing his face into Louis’ neck. He sucked a bruise against Louis’ skin, biting and licking at the mark while he fucked into him hard, hands pressed to the inside of Louis’ knees. He was sweating, he knew, droplets beaded on his forehead as he panted into Louis’ throat. Louis was, too, though. His chest sheened with it, the leftover glitter shining.

"You're fucking beautiful," Zayn panted, his hips moving steadily.

Louis just whimpered and clung to Zayn, burying his face in Zayn's neck.

Zayn could feel Louis tightening around him, and he knew the boy was getting there, so he pushed a little deeper, and reached between them, taking Louis’ leaking cock into his hand.

Louis whined pitifully, back arched as he nodded quickly. “Yes! Fuck, ‘m so close, Zee, please,” he begged, voice raw.

And of course, Zayn wasn’t going to make the poor boy wait, so he tightened his fist, and dicked into him harder, and he kissed him once again.

“Ah! Yeah, fuck!” Louis groaned, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he spilled over Zayn’s fist, the assault to his prostate overwhelming him. He whimpered as he gripped Zayn’s biceps, his body going limp as Zayn continued to fuck him.

It didn’t take Zayn much more time, though. He felt Louis clench down purposely on him, and Zayn moaned breathily as he came into the condom, his hips twitching. He stilled, and literally collapsed down onto Louis, panting over his shoulder while Louis wrapped his arms loosely around Zayn’s neck, pressing light little kisses to his temple.

“Wow,” Louis whispered after a few silent moments. He was petting his fingers gently through Zayn’s hair, his eyes closed.

“Mm,” Zayn hummed in response, finally lifting up so he could look at Louis’ face. “That was kind of amazing.”

Louis chuckled and nodded, craning his neck so he could kiss him again. “Really amazing. Really, really amazing.”

Zayn smiled, and gently pulled out of Louis, quickly tying and tossing the condom into the bin beside his bed. He grabbed a few tissues off his nightstand, and carefully cleaned Louis up, while pressing kisses to his chest. “You’re so lovely,” he whispered, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“Be my boyfriend,” Louis whispered as Zayn lied back down. “I just. I want this all the time.”

Zayn buried his face in Louis’ chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his middle. “That’s all I want,” he murmured, looking back up at Louis. “Could have had it a long time ago if you weren’t such an idiot.”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, pinching Zayn’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

Zayn only smiled again, and kissed Louis once more, soft and sweet. “Make me,” he breathed with a smirk, and Louis chuckled again, and he rolled on top of Zayn, planning on doing just that.

**end.**


End file.
